Arcane and Advanced: When Worlds Collide
by StvnusMxmus
Summary: Metroid/Devil May Cry crossover. The Space Pirates and the inhabitants of the Underworld unite to invade the galaxy, and it's up to the world's two greatest (and most different) bounty hunters to stop them.


Disclaimer: I own neither Metroid nor Devil May Cry, though I wish I did. They are owned by Nintendo and Capcom, respectively.  
Stardate 11.25.26  
  
With the fall of Neo-Zebes and our disastrous dealings with the Federation on the X-Project, our unit, the Galactic Space Pirate Sigma Corps, was reassigned to the interdimensional-travel research project. Some of our finest scientists have been working tirelessly to establish a gateway between this dimension and others in the hopes that alternate dimensions may have valuable sources of energy or natural resources that can be used in the Space Pirate campaigns for galactic domination. It was assumed that eventually, such a gateway could be created and held intact.  
  
The assumption was correct.   
  
We have been able to establish this gateway, and have delved several times into the realm beyond it. Geographically speaking, the part so far explored is similar to our former settlements in Magmoor and Norfair, a hot and dry climate with regularly flowing lava. The surroundings also appear to be organic in nature. There are no signs (as of yet) of any native life, though that does not rule out the possibility of its existence. Further updates will be submitted to High Command as events warrant.  
Stardate 11.30.26  
  
On a recent expedition into this new dimension we have discovered, one of our patrols encountered a group of what seems to be indigenous fauna. The creatures appeared to be mutated, similar to intense Phazon effects in previous research. Each one was quadrupedal, with black and red skin with a texture like that of leather. They were armed with both claws and fangs, and showed animal-like intelligence. These strange beings showed high levels of aggression, and attacked the patrol upon detection.  
  
They fought using their claws and, to a lesser degree, a strange maneuver that involved shifting from one place to another, almost a lesser form of teleportation. Two pirates and a Wave Trooper were killed in the skirmish, but a division of Flying Pirates was at hand and reinforced the patrol, overcoming the creatures, which, for lack of a better word, we shall refer to...as "demons." They writhed about several seconds before exploding violently, splattering the immediate surroundings with a bloodlike substance. This substance, upon testing by our on-hand technicians, was found to be highly corrosive.  
  
The demons in this area have proven to be hardy creatures. If we can pacify them, they will harbor an impressive niche in our army alongside the trained Metroids and our various Phazon-enhanced pirates. Still no sign of intelligent life.  
Stardate 12.01.26  
  
Many more advancements in the newly-discovered dimension have been made since the previous report, most notably the establishment of contact with the natives. These creatures, who one of our deep patrols have discovered, utilize a form of Abyssal speech which our databanks were able to translate, and we have begun to trade with them. It would seem our two races have much to profit from each other.  
  
The inhabitants of this new plane of existence, which they call "Underworld," refer to themselves as "devils" and seem to strive toward ideals and goals similar to that of the Galactic Space Pirates. A simple hierarchy is in place to govern these devils and their lesser counterparts, the demons: the strong rule the weak, their strength determined by mysterious abilities that some of the devils have demonstrated to us. Most of these abilities transcend science, such as the example of one devil lord who showed us his power to shoot weapons-grade electricity from his palms.  
  
The apparent leader of the devils, one Lord Mundus, has agreed to negotiate with our forces regarding a military alliance and a possible invasion of Federation territory. Supreme Commander Scythax and Geoform 185 Ridley arrive tomorrow to begin negotiations with Mundus and his devils. This should prove to be interesting.... 


End file.
